200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)
by Alounet
Summary: Adaptation du recueil de 200 pour 100 avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. 100 O.S. de 200 mots chacun, avec à chaque fois, un personnage différent mis en avant. (Beaucoup de slash en prévision)
1. Luna Lovegood

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : 200 pour 100 revient sur un tout nouveau fandom ! Après Digimon, Glee (dont la fin est proche) et Once Upon a Time, j'ai décidé d'adapter le concept à Harry Potter. Sa multitude de personnage est idéale pour écrire ce genre de recueils. Comme pour les recueils précédents, n'hésitez pas à me demander certains personnages si vous souhaitez les avoir rapidement. Je commence ici avec mon personnage préféré, Luna Lovegood.

Sinon le second numéro de Fanfiction net LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Merci à tous !

* * *

**"01 - Luna Lovegood"**

Luna Lovegood se promenait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard en sautillant. Sur son passage, elle entendait plusieurs commentaires assez acerbes la concernant. Elle y était habituée et surtout, elle ne s'en formalisait pas une seule seconde.

Arrivée dans la grande salle, elle alla s'asseoir non pas à sa table, mais à celle des Gryffondor, là ou se trouvaient la plupart de ses meilleurs amis.

-Salut Luna !

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient tous les quatre assis à manger.

-Vous saviez qu'une nouvelle créature se promène dans le château la nuit et qu'elle disparaît à 2h22 du matin exactement ?

-Non, nous ne le savions pas, répondit poliment Luna.

-Quelle genre de créature c'est ? demanda Ron sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

-Je l'ignore. Je vais mener mon enquête cette nuit. Vous souhaitez m'accompagner ?

Luna savait ce qu'ils répondraient, qu'ils seraient partant. Et elle ne s'était pas trompé, tous avaient répondu par l'affirmative.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune fille se rendit en cours en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Ginny. Elle allait emmener ses amis dans une nouvelle aventure à la recherche d'une créature encore inconnue et c'est elle qui la découvrirait.

-Sacré Luna, avait dit Harry.


	2. Oliver Wood

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Second chapitre un peu plus osé que le précédent, ou j'évoque un thème cher à mes yeux dans la fanfiction : celui de la masturbation. Et qui mieux que le séduisant Oliver Wood, capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch pour aborder ce thème ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer et demander des personnages précis pour les prochains chapitres :)

Sinon le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Merci à tous !

* * *

**"02 - Oliver Wood"**

Oliver Wood était toujours le dernier à sortir des douches après l'entraînement du Quidditch. Pas qu'il aimait trainer, mais juste qu'il pouvait y avoir toute l'intimité nécessaire pour se faire plaisir. Comme beaucoup d'adolescents de son âge, le jeune sportif se masturbait très régulièrement.

Mais le manque d'intimité dans le dortoir l'empêchait de le faire convenablement le soir, alors, tous les prétextes étaient les bons pour pouvoir se caresser le sexe le plus souvent possible.

Jusqu'au jour ou Harry avait oublié de prévenir Oliver qu'il ne serait pas présent au prochain entraînement à cause d'une retenue donnée par le professeur Rogue.

Le jeune sorcier entra à la hâte dans les vestiaires, puis dans les douches, et fut surpris de découvrir le capitaine de son équipe, complètement nu, se caressant la verge, les yeux fermés, la tête relevée en arrière, tout en gémissant de façon sensuelle.

Sentant une présence, Oliver ouvrit les yeux et devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine en apercevant Harry face à lui, le regard hébété.

Le capitaine ferma le robinet de la douche, s'empara rapidement de sa serviette et la plaça devant lui pour couvrir toute son intimité :

-Harry... Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?


	3. Minerva McGonagall

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On m'a demandé d'écrire quelque chose sur le professeur McGonagall. Même s'il s'agit sans doute de mon professeur préféré à Poudlard, c'était dur, en 200 mots, de savoir sous quel angle l'aborder. J'ai décider de l'aborder comme un professeur et de sa relation avec certains de ses élèves (à savoir notre club des six).

Sinon le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Merci à tous !

* * *

**"03 - Minerva McGonagall"**

Le Professeur McGonnagall était connue pour sa sévérité et son sens du règlement. Seuls ses élèves de Gryffondor savaient qu'elle pouvait être aussi une femme pleine de compassion et de tendresse pour ses petits protégés.

Elle aimait chacun de ses élèves et était prête à tout pour les protéger.

Elle admirait l'intelligence et l'ingéniosité de son élève préférée, Hermione Granger. D'une certaine façon, elle lui rappelait celle qu'elle était autrefois étudiante.

Elle aimait Harry Potter comme un membre de sa famille, prête à tout pour le protéger et respectant son courage, même s'il tenait plus de la témérité.

Souvent, Ronald Weasley la faisait rire bien malgré lui et même s'il n'était pas le meilleur de ses élèves, elle savait lui reconnaître un côté très attachant.

Elle grondait régulièrement Neville Londubat, mais là aussi, c'était une sorte d'affection. C'est parce qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle voulait qu'il réussisse qu'elle était aussi souvent sur son dos.

Elle était fière de voir quelle sorcière puissante pourrait devenir Ginny Weasley en s'émancipant de ses frères.

Et enfin, même si elle n'était pas de sa maison, Minerva appréciait tout autant Luna Lovegood, cette fille rêveuse et farfelue qu'elle trouvait parfois dans sa salle commune.


	4. Seamus Finningan

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup m'a soufflé que son personnage préféré était Seamus, c'est donc très naturellement que j'écris sur lui aujourd'hui :)

Sinon le second numéro de Fanfiction,net LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Merci à tous !

* * *

**"04 - Seamus Finningan"**

Ce que Seamus préférait dans la vie en communauté avec quatre autres adolescents, c'était le soir, très tard, lorsqu'il faisait semblant de dormir et qu'il espionnait discrètement l'un de ses camarades qui se masturbait pour évacuer le trop plein de testostérone.

Quand il espionnait Harry, le plus discret, il s'imaginait pouvoir gouter au fruit défendu qu'était son sexe et surtout si sa taille pouvait être aussi légendaire que ne l'était le jeune homme.

En écoutant Ron, le plus maladroit, il s'amusait à l'entendre râler après sa jouissance, notamment parce qu'il avait éjaculé beaucoup trop fort et qu'il devait maintenant se souvenir d'un sort lui permettant de tout nettoyer.

Il n'avait entendu Neville qu'une seule fois. Ou il n'était pas très porté sur la chose, ou il le faisait ailleurs. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait valoir comme amant.

Enfin, son plus grand plaisir, c'était d'espionner Dean. A chaque fois, il s'imaginait dans les bras de son meilleur ami étant celui qui le ferait jouir en tenant son sexe dans les mains. D'ailleurs, il lui arrivait souvent de se masturber en même temps que lui, espérant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

-Tu veux pas me rejoindre ? lui proposa un soir Dean.


	5. Fleur Delacour

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ceux qui me lisent sont au courant : j'apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Fleur (qui est d'ailleurs l'une de mes héroïnes dans D'un rêve ou d'un sourire), je ne fais pas dans l'originalité en reprenant ici mon trio préféré exploité dans cet univers alternatif. Donc ce chapitre me permet d'établir en fond, un Viktor/Krum, dont vous retrouverez un article les concernant dans le second numéro de Fanfiction Net, Le mag qui est dispo en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Merci à tous !

* * *

**"05 - Fleur DeLacour"**

Fleur n'était pas une perverse. Cependant, elle n'osait pas avouer publiquement qu'elle appréciait voir deux garçons ensemble à la manière d'un couple.

La jolie blonde prenait ainsi un malin plaisir à créer des couples homosexuels autour d'elle. Et depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ses nouvelles cibles n'étaient autre que deux de ses compagnons dans la Coupe des Trois Sorciers.

Son œil aiguisé avait de suite remarqué l'attirance sexuelle entre Viktor et Cédric. Si les deux adolescents ne parvenaient pas à l'admettre, la jeune française décida de mettre au point un plan des plus machiavélique pour les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Rien de plus simple: sous entendre à l'un et à l'autre qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble, à la demande de l'autre, et de les enfermer avec un sortilège dans l'une des classes de l'école de sorcellerie tout en leur jetant un sort à tous les deux les désinhibant complètement.

En observant la scène, cachée dans un coin de la pièce, son souhait se réalisa bientôt et c'est Viktor qui baissa les armes, dévoilant toute sa bestialité dans un baiser enflammé avec le jeune Diggory. Lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa de la pièce, le nouveau couple ne le réalisa même pas.


	6. Cormac McLaggen

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Encore un personnage masculin que j'aime beaucoup. Je suis amoureux de l'acteur qui l'incarne et en plus, je lui trouve beaucoup de charme à ce personnage. Bref, j'aime bien l'associer en couple à un certain rouquin... Alors bonne lecture les amis ! Dans une semaine, le nouveau numéro de Fanfiction Net Le Mag (message dissimulé aux journalistes pour l'envoi de leurs articles ^^)

* * *

**"06 - Cormac McLaggen"**

Cormac était prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Cela ne surprenait donc personne de le voir se vanter à tout va de ses prouesses sexuelles ou de la taille de son sexe. Si bien que sans le savoir, il avait un admirateur secret qui, en apparence, le jalousait : Ron Weasley.

C'est seulement lorsqu'Hermione découvrit le pot aux roses et qu'elle en parla à Ginny, qui elle même en parla à Luna, qu'il découvrit la chose.

-Ronald t'aime beaucoup.

Le beaux Gryffondor regarda en deux fois l'étrange serdaigle qui venait de lui transmettre cette information. Devant son incompréhension, elle ajouta :

-Il voudrait bien être l'une de tes conquêtes que tu prétends avoir. Mais pour du vrai.

A peine avait-elle annoncé cela, que la jeune fille repartait à ses occupations. Cormac ne tint pas rigueur de la perspicacité de la jeune fille et préféra s'assurer de l'information dans la salle commune, un soir que Ron était seul face à de nombreux devoirs.

-Il paraît que tu te branle en pensant à moi le soir ?

-Dégage McLaggen !

Pour accentuer la provocation, Cormac ouvrit sa braguette, baissa son pantalon, puis son boxer.

-Alors Weasley ?

Pour seule réponse, Ron s'agenouilla.


	7. Ginny Weasley

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ca peut surprendre mais j'aime beaucoup Ginny. Je sais, tout le monde n'est pas dans mon cas. J'ai décidé d'aborder son aspect "populaire" auprès des garçons, en dissimulant une note de slash et un préquel Harry/Ginny ainsi qu'une amitié Hermione/Ginny. Oui, tout ça en 200 mots ! N'hésitez pas à lire le troisième numéro de Fanfiction Le Mag via mon profil !

* * *

**07 "Ginny Weasley"**

Ginny Weasley n'était pas une fille facile. Elle ne supportait pas l'étiquette que de nombreux étudiants de Poudlard avaient pu lui donner. Certes, elle attirait beaucoup de garçons et changeait régulièrement de petits copains, mais elle restait néanmoins une jeune fille indépendante, forte et fière de ce qu'elle était.

-Tu semble encore plus énervée qu'hier ? s'inquiéta Hermione, en la croisant lors du déjeuner.

Ginny se confia à son amie :

-Dean a dit à Seamus que je l'avais quitté parce que je le pressais trop dans mon désir de vouloir coucher avec lui !

Ginny ne fit pas attention à l'expression choquée de son aînée, puis continua :

-Mais il ne veut juste pas comprendre et assumer que je l'ai quitté parce que Seamus était trop envahissant dans notre relation! A se demander s'ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, laisse les tomber tous les deux ils n'en valent pas la peine. De plus, mon petit doigt me dit qu'au fond de toi, un seul garçon t'intéresse, pas vrai ?

Hermione n'avait pas tord. Ginny jeta un regard au même moment vers Harry qui arrivait accompagné de son frère Ron pour déjeuner.


	8. Ronald Weasley

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'en connais une qui va être aux anges en découvrant le chapitre sur Ronald Weasley, encore plus lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que je l'ai slashé avec le personnage qu'elle aime le plus le voir en couple... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"08 - Ronald Weasley"**

-J'ai autre chose à penser là, tu peux pas le comprendre ?

Ron venait de s'emporter contre Draco, ce dernier l'ayant attrapé au détour d'un couloir pour s'enfermer avec dans un placard. Comme chaque semaine, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver en cachette pour se peloter et se faire des bisous durant des heures.

Aussi improbable qu'il soit, les deux ennemis jurés avaient transformé leur haine en un étrange amour, une sorte d'attirance sexuelle non déplaisante. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Weasley ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ?

-T'es con Malefoy !

Voyant le rouquin ouvrir la porte du placard, Draco l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'excusa :

-Okay. Je suis con. Tu veux discuter ?

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresses de discuter ?

Piqué au vif, Draco relâcha sa main:

-Si tu veux bouder dans ton coin, j'te retiens pas okay ?

Draco tourna le dos au Weasley. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant puis lâcha :

-C'est mon père. Il... Il a eu un accident.

Draco se retourna face à lui et l'enlaça simplement.


	9. Hermione Granger

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Un petit chapitre sur Hermione! Avant Luna, c'était mon perso préféré je pense. La contrainte des 200 mots est parfois dure à gérer, car ça nous impose d'aller beaucoup plus vite et un développement très court. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un nouveau chapitre. N'oubliez pas d'aller télécharger les magazines sur mon profil !

* * *

**"09 - Hermione Granger"**

Hermione avait proposé à Ronald de sortir au restaurant pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre. La jeune sorcière avait du retrouver ses parents et leur rendre leurs souvenirs.

Puis elle était devenue une icône, une sorcière célèbre, que tout le monde souhaitait avoir. Elle avait repris par intermittences des cours à Poudlard pour finir officiellement sa dernière année.

Les vacances de Noël s'annonçaient et la jeune femme était dans le train pour rentrer chez elle, en compagnie de Luna et Ginny. Elles discutèrent du rendez-vous qui l'attendait:

-Tu penses qu'il saura se tenir à table?

-Ginny! Aie confiance en ton frère. Il se montre toujours charmant avec moi depuis notre victoire.

-Je croyais que Ron était amoureux de Draco, fit Luna en levant les yeux de son magazine.

Ginny et Hermione ne prêtèrent pas attention à leur amie et continuèrent de discuter de Ron.

Le soir même, la sorcière retrouva son petit-ami devant le restaurant ou ils avaient rendez-vous, dans un quartier moldu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Ron lui offrit aussitôt un énorme bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une gourmette.

Hermione l'embrassa et passa une magnifique soirée.


	10. Cédric Diggory

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Tout le monde le sait, MON couple phare c'est le Cédric/Viktor. Je voulais parler quelque chose d'assez anodin pour illustrer un premier chapitre sur eux et j'ai utilisé ce prétexte des poils de Viktor parce que je me suis dit que ça devait être une question abordée régulièrement par les mecs... Enfin je dis ça comme si je n'en étais pas un moi non plus. Bref, c'est Noel, cadeau !

* * *

**"10 - Cédric Diggory"**

Cédric Diggory, comme d'autres préfets avant lui, se servait de la salle de bain lui étant réservé pour retrouver ses petits-amis. Et depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Viktor Krum était son nouvel amant.

Les deux champions vivaient une idylle en apparence très physique, mais en réalité, beaucoup de sentiments se cachaient derrière cette relation.

-Pourrrquoi je te plais? avait demandé le bulgare.

Cédric qui était allongé contre lui, alors que tous les deux étaient complètement nus, lui répondit:

-Parce que tu es poilu.

Cédric se mit à rire, son doux et léger qui, à chaque fois, donnait la plus belle des érections à Viktor.

-Alorrrrs si je n'avais pas de poils sur le torrrrse, tu ne m'aimerrrais pas?

-Non, pas que ça, plaisanta Cédric. Il y a aussi les poils autour de ton sexe. Et à tes aisselles. Et à tes jambes. Et...

Cédric s'arrêta devant le regard inquiet de son petit-ami.

-Je plaisante Viktor.

-C'est de l'humourrr anglais?

-On va dire ça.

Cédric embrassa ensuite son bulgare tendrement, avant de se redresser de s'asseoir sur son torse. Le sexe tendu de Viktor frôlait sa tendre intimité et bientôt, celle-ci fut pénétrée par Viktor. Les deux jeunes gens firent l'amour.


	11. Lavande Brown

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** :Voici un nouveau chapitre sur notre charmante Lavande Brown. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, moi c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup. N'hésitez toujours pas à venir lire les magazines de Fanfiction via mon profil... Le prochain numéro est en route de fabrication!

* * *

**"11 - Lavande Brown"**

Lavande Brown ne décollait plus de son Ron-Ron. Elle en était dingue, elle en était folle. Cette jolie blonde avait beau être un stéréotype ambulant de la jolie blonde écervelée, elle s'en moquait complètement. Armée de sa meilleure amie, la jumelle Patil, elle n'avait peur de rien et certainement pas de ses rivales, Hermione en tête.

-Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi? demanda Ron entre deux baisers mouillés.

-Elle a une mauvaise influence pour toi, pour notre couple.

Lavande savait être parfaitement convaincante avec ses nombreux baisers. Rapidement, elle obtenu gain de cause lorsque d'elle même, Hermione se disputa avec Ron et s'éloigna de lui.

Mais la menace vint d'un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné, de l'autre meilleur ami.

La jolie blonde n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit là. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, pensant ne rencontrer évidemment personne, mais elle se trompait. Elle assista a un spectacle qu'elle aurait bien aimé ne jamais voir:

Son Ron était en pleine séance de baisers avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Pire un garçon: Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait déjà une main enfouie dans le caleçon de Ron, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait. Le lendemain, elle rompit.


	12. Marcus Flint

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** :Un de mes couples préférés c'est le Marcus/Oliver. Je sais que pour le coup, ma plus fidèle amie ne me suit pas mais... Je veux lui prouver que ce couple il est extra et qu'il mérite d'exister ! Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**"12 - Marcus Flint"**

Marcus sortait de sa salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il passa devant le miroir de son salon et s'arrêta un instant, regardant son reflet. L'espace d'un instant, d'horribles pensées lui vinrent en tête. Il se trouvait moche, comme la plupart de ses camarades lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard.

Maintenant qu'il allait rejoindre une grande équipe de Quidditch, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait toujours était admiré pour son talent, rien d'autres. Mais même les Serpentards pouvaient avoir des sentiments, lui en était la preuve.

Il était aux yeux de tous, une Bête, qui jamais ne trouverait quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Mais personne ne savait quel secret il pouvait détenir. Un secret qui ne tarda pas à tourner sa clé dans la serrure et à entrer dans le petit appartement londonien, une boîte de chocolats dans les mains.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin!

Olivier Dubois s'approcha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa tendrement en déposant la boîte sur la petite table à côté.

-J'adore quand tu m'accueille dans cette tenue.

Marcus pouvait avoir l'air d'un monstre, mais il avait à ses côtés, le plus beau et le plus merveilleux homme au monde et ainsi, se sentait plus beau encore.


	13. Molly Weasley

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** :Encore une Weasley, mais cette fois, il s'agit d'une mère exemplaire pas vrai ! Je me suis amusé à imaginer toutes les situations cocaces sur lesquelles elle aurait pu tomber durant l'été au Terrier. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le mag de fanfiction via mon profil :)

* * *

**"13 - Molly Weasley"**

Molly Weasley était une femme incroyable. Epouse dévouée, mère exemplaire et femme d'intérieur incroyable. Mais lorsqu'elle avait chez elle, durant tout l'été, ses enfants - et certains amis de ses enfants - sous son toit, il lui arrivait de faire des découvertes qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Un jour, en voulant récupérer le linge sale de son fils Bill, elle trouva Fleur, à moitié nue, se cacher sous les couvertures. Oui, Molly aurait du frapper avant d'entrer.

Une autre fois, en cherchant les jumeaux pour l'aider à mettre la table, elle les découvrit, caché dans un balai, regardant des magazines pornographiques. Oui, Molly aurait du savoir que c'était le style de ses jumeaux.

Et lorsqu'elle avait besoin de Ron et Harry pour faire des courses, elle les vit derrière le Terrier, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient quasiment nus, chacun tenant le sexe de l'autre dans sa main. Ils étaient très gênés. Oui, Molly aurait du comprendre qu'une telle amitié entre deux garçons était louche.

Mais ça n'était rien comparé à la fois ou elle avait découvert un parfait inconnu, en caleçon, dans sa cuisine le matin. Il était aimable. Oui, Molly aurait du savoir que Charlie aussi était gay.


	14. Harry Potter

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** :Et le héros est à l'honneur ! Ne sachant pas avec qu'il serait judicieux de le mettre dans un chapitre aussi court, je me suis dit que le meilleur a faire était de mettre en avant la découverte de son homosexualité non ? Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le mag de fanfiction via mon profil :)

* * *

**"14 - Harry Potter"**

Harry se leva brusquement cette nuit là, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, l'adolescent décida de quitter le dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune qu'il savait déserte a une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

S'asseyant devant le feu de la cheminée, il se mit à réfléchir à plusieurs choses. Notamment aux filles. Cho, en particulier. Il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était réellement vrai. Après tout, n'était-il pas tombé amoureux d'elle uniquement pour faire comme les autres adolescents de son âge?

Cette question le travaillait depuis qu'il faisait ces étranges rêves, comme cette nuit là. Chaque nuit, son partenaire dans son rêve était différent.

Il y avait eu Ron en premier lieu, qu'il imaginait complètement nu, son corps caressant le sien, ses doigts cherchant refuge dans son pantalon. Puis Oliver, qu'il imaginait dans les vestiaires, agenouillé face à lui pour lui faire découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Il y avait eu Cédric aussi, dont le souvenir était plus douloureux. Il s'imaginait dormant contre lui, le Poufsouffle toujours en vie. Et il y avait Draco bien sûr, son ennemi de toujours qui le possédait totalement dans ses rêves. Etait-il gay ?


	15. Parvati Patil

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Un peu de femslash, même s'il n'est pas abouti, en abordant l'une des deux jumelles. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le mag de fanfiction via mon profil :)

* * *

**"15 - Parvati Patil"**

Parvati regardait sa meilleure amie, cette dernière lui racontant depuis des heures déjà ses nombreux baisers passionnés échangé avec Ron.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, préférant plonger son regard sur la poitrine de Lavande. Cette dernière avait beaucoup de charme, c'était vrai. Elle était devenue une adolescente sexy et séduisante sur qui tous les garçons se retournaient.

Mais Parvati devait cacher à son amie à quel point elle pouvait être jalouse de Ron. A quel point elle aimerait être à sa place.

-Tu m'écoutes? s'agaça la jeune Brown.

-Non, répondit sincèrement Parvati. Je peux te poser une question?

Lavande la regarda perplexe mais la laissa poser sa question.

-Tu t'es déjà imaginée en train d'embrasser une fille?

Confuse, Lavande cherchait le piège de la question. Elle finit par lui dire:

-Non. Pourquoi j'imaginerais ça?

-Je sais pas. Comme ça.

Parvati n'allait pas lui confier qu'elle, elle l'imaginait. Et que dans son imagination, c'est Lavande qu'elle embrassait. L'indienne doutait que sa meilleure amie soit assez ouverte d'esprit pour le comprendre.

Elle n'aborda donc plus ce sujet là et laissa la jeune fille continuer son exposé interminable sur les baisers de Ron. Elle avait hâte de plonger dans ses pensées.


	16. Sirius Black

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'avais très envie d'aborder Sirius, mais sous un aspect adolescent, afin d'écrire un Sirius/James. Un jour, j'aurais peut être le temps de développer cette relation dans une véritable fiction. En attendant voici un bout d'essai pour ce recueil. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le mag de fanfiction via mon profil :)

* * *

**"16 - Sirius Black"**

Sirius était arrivé chez son meilleur ami il y a quelques jours. Les deux adolescents, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, passaient leur temps à faire les 400 coups. Mais les Potter adoraient Sirius et le considérait comme un fils.

-Tu crois pas qu'ils vont finir par se demander pourquoi on dort encore dans le même lit à seize ans?

Sirius passait sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, allongé contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Les deux amants étaient complètement nus, se reposant.

-T'en fais pas pour eux, rassura James. Qu'en bien même ils finiraient par découvrir la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

James regardait son meilleur ami à travers ses lunettes. Sirius lui souriait. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour partager à nouveau un baiser passionné.

-Parfois, je me demande si tu ne sors pas avec moi juste pour le côté téméraire que peut présenter notre relation.

C'était une simple constatation de la part de Sirius. James y réfléchit un moment puis pour toute réponse, il posa sa main sur le sexe au repos de son ami:

-Te caresser comme ça n'a rien de téméraire. C'est juste une envie de ma part.


	17. Nymphadora Tonks

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Pour Tonks, j'ai décidé d'aborder l'aspect amitié, avec une autre protagoniste que j'adore. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le mag de fanfiction via mon profil :)

* * *

**"17 - Nymphadora Tonks"**

Tonks était maladroite. Tonks était drôle - souvent malgré elle. Mais Tonks était aussi une amie fidèle et quelqu'un d'adorable sur qui il était toujours possible de compter.

La métamorphe s'était éprise de Rémus et peu à peu, une véritable relation amoureuse s'était nouée entre eux.

-Il paraît que Molly aurait préféré te voir comme sa belle-fille, c'est vrai?

Fleur venait de poser cette question à Nymphadora tandis que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient le repas dans la cuisine du Terrier.

-Je crois. Elle espérait sans doute que Bill s'intéresserait à moi. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Fleur déposa les couverts sur la table et demanda:

-Parfois... Parfois je m'inquiète pour Bill. Bien sûr il n'est pas un loup-garou à part entière, pas comme Rémus mais... J'ai tellement peur pour lui. De ce que les autres pourraient penser de lui.

-Tant qu'il t'a toi et que tu l'aime, c'est la seule chose qui importe. Crois-moi.

Nymphadora tenait désormais la main de Fleur dans la sienne. Puis elle lui dit:

-Dans une semaine tu deviendras Madame Weasley. Pas trop stressée?

Aussitôt, la peur de Fleur s'évanouit et la blonde énuméra alors les nombreuses choses qui restaient à prévoir. Tonks l'écouta tout simplement.


	18. Charlie Weasley

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Charlie, je l'adore. Pas seulement parce qu'à mes yeux il est le personnage le plus susceptible d'être gay dans l'univers Harry Potter. Mais aussi parce que j'aime ce rouquin, j'aime ces dragons, j'aime les fictions sur lui, j'aime le Charlie/Harry. Mais pour son chapitre, je me suis amusé à le mettre en couple avec un tout autre personnage... C'est une sorte de test! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire le mag de fanfiction via mon profil :)

* * *

**"18 - Charlie Weasley"**

Torse nu, ses tatouages de dragons exposé à l'air libre, Charlie Weasley se désaltéré. Il reposa sa bouteille d'eau sur le sol, puis s'apprêtait à reprendre ses recherches. Mais une voix l'interrompit:

-Charlie! J'ai plus aucun t-shirt propre! J'ai besoin d'aller en ville, et j'ai mal au dos, dormir dans ta tente c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable...

Le rouquin souriait en regardant Cormac s'avancer vers lui. Cormac n'était décidemment pas un homme d'aventure, loin de son confort Londonien, il était perdu et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir mis en garde.

S'ils se fréquentaient depuis plus d'un an, leur relation avait pris un tournant beaucoup plus sérieux lorsque Charlie avait annoncé au blond son retour en Roumanie afin de reprendre son travail. Cormac avait refusé de le laisser partir seul, persuadé d'avoir l'âme d'un aventurier et que cette expérience les rapprocherait d'avantage.

-Pourquoi tu sourie ? Aie!

Cormac sauta à cloche pied après avoir marché, pied-nu, sur quelque chose de piquant. Charlie l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol et regarda sa blessure au pied, vraiment légère.

-On ira en ville demain, promis.

Cormac regarda son petit-ami, torse nu et demanda:

-Si tu prenais ton aprem?


	19. Narcissa Malefoy

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je vais essayer de revenir un petit peu sur fanfiction ! Mes projets personnels (je réalise un long métrage dont le tournage a lieu cet été, si ça vous intéresse les infos sur mon profil ^^) me prennent tellement de temps que voilà plusieurs mois que j'ai tout interrompu.

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de 200 pour 100 version Harry Potter centré sur Narcissa. Une femme que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"19 - Narcissa Malefoy "**

Narcissa Malefoy était une mère aimante. Les partisans de Voldemort s'accordaient pour dire qu'il s'agissait de sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle ne serait jamais aussi mauvaise que sa soeur, parce que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son fils, la chair de sa chair était véridique et bon.

Son mari pouvait finir en prison ou mourir, mais son fils devait survivre, et si un choix aurait dû être fait entre elle et lui, elle le choisissait plus que n'importe qui.

Elle avait ainsi défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et aidé en partie le jeune Harry Potter a remporter la guerre. Mais elle ne regrettait rien, même des années après, alors qu'elle vieillissait entourée de son fils, sa belle fille et de leur petit fils.

Elle avait perdu Lucius quelques années plus tôt, mais le chagrin ne l'avait pas consumé ni anéanti.

-A quoi tu penses mamie ?

Scorpius, maintenant adolescent, traversait la cuisine dans laquelle Narcissia s'était assise alors qu'elle préparait le repas.

-Rien mon chéri.

Scorpius n'insista pas plus et quitta la pièce tandis que Narcissiia replongeait une fois encore dans ses souvenirs, ceux d'une vie entière dévouée à son fils bien aimé.

Elle n'était donc pas si mauvaise que ça.


	20. Draco Malefoy

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Il est dimanche, je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas écrire un petit peu. Je reviens tout d'abord avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction centrée sur le beau et l'élégant Draco Malefoy que tout le monde aime pas vrai ?

Puis rester aux aguets durant la journée, d'autres surprises pourraient arriver !

* * *

**"20 - Draco Malefoy "**

-T'es sérieux Malefoy? Tu complexes pour ça?

L'interpellé décida de ne pas réagir et d'ignorer royalement cet enquiquineur de Ron Weasley. Il était hors de question que Draco parle de la taille de son sexe avec l'un de ses pires ennemis.

-Tu sais, les filles te le dirons mais, elles s'en fichent de la taille de ton sexe. C'est...

-La façon dont on s'en sert qui compte? rétorqua le blond. Comme si tu m'apprenais quelque chose pauvre idiot! Et je t'interdis de répéter à qui que ce soit cette information si tu ne veux pas que je te change en crapaud!

-Oh relax! Moi personnellement je m'en fiche, en plus tout ce qui est petit est mignon...

Ron souriait ce qui énerva d'avantage le blond qui lui sauta au cou, l'empoignant par sa robe de sorcier.

-Je plaisante! se défendit Ron. Bon si on en retournait à notre retenue?

Draco lâcha finalement le rouquin, reprenant le classement que Rusard les avait obligé à faire.

-Et toi, elle est grande comment la tienne? demanda de façon presque innocente le blondinet.

-Si tu veux je te la montre?

Draco regarda le rouquin, intéressé par cette proposition.

-Okay, seulement si tu me suce.


	21. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Harry Potter)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Dans mon souci d'alterner homme/femme, je me rends compte qu'il y a peu de personnages féminins de la saga Harry Potter sur lesquels j'aime écrire. C'est un peu par dépit que j'ai choisi Bellatrix, n'appréciant pas plus que cela ce personnage. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère être resté fidèle à ce caractère. Un immense merci à toutes les reviews que je reçois à chaque chapitre et auxquels j'essaye de répondre régulièrement.

* * *

**"21 - Bellatrix Lestrange "**

Bellatrix Lestrange éprouvait quelque chose de très particulier pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au delà de la dévotion et du respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il y avait une sorte d'amour. Pourtant, en tant que fidèle du mal, elle savait que l'amour n'était pas le terme le plus approprié. Elle s'offrait à lui corps et âme, sans aucune retenue.

Elle était fière de se savoir être son plus fidèle lieutenant. Elle se sentait honorée chaque fois qu'il lui confiait une mission. Elle était prête à tout pour lui.

-Bella, tu deviens de plus en plus folle, lui avait confié sa sœur quelques semaines avant leur défaite.

Mais Bellatrix s'en fichait. Folle ou pas, elle suivrait son maître, celui pour qui elle avait tout donné jusqu'au bout. Même dans la mort elle lui resterait fidèle.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour lui qu'allèrent ses dernières pensées, juste quelques secondes avant que Molly Weasley ne réussisse à la tuer.

De courtes pensées qui résumèrent en un éclair sa vie passé à soutenir cet immense sorcier. Mais elle n'aura été que l'ombre de ce puissant mage. Jamais elle ne fut son égal comme elle aurait tant désiré l'être. Elle n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres.


End file.
